


To Change The Future

by Alphawolfofred67



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alive Minato, Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Naruto thrown into the past, Other, hurt/comfot, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawolfofred67/pseuds/Alphawolfofred67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle with Madara rages but when Naruto is close to being defeated, a man comes and makes Kurama and Naruto a choice. If they had a chance to change fate, would they? They get thrown in the past in hopes for a better future. Just who is this mystery man? Things become clear as Naruto faces new struggles and fights to save his family and friends. That's only the beginning.</p><p>NOT COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note- This story is on other site! Aka- Fan fiction.net and Naruto.org! Both mine! Name- Alphawolfofred67

Chapter One- A Chance To Change Fate 

The Battlefield was in ruin. A mess of rubble and battered land that was once a peaceful and beautiful area was now turned into a destination for wrath and destruction as a war raged. A battle between good versus evil. They clashed together as did Chakra of enormous power.

The war had begun and the Shinobi of the village hidden in leaf was in the middle of what could be their last battle. For some it was over before the fight started. The tree that Obito planted had wiped out most of the ninja's by absorbing their chakra. It was said that this tree, known as the divine tree, was the creator of chakra. For there was a time that humans did not carry the knowledge of chakra and its reality was unknown to all. Only the tree was not hidden forever. A wondrous soul had come across the tree and thus begun the Shinobi name and giving title to the name of Chakra flow.

The Divine Tree.

It was Obito's plan all along. To breed life to the tree once again and let it reclaim what was rightfully its own. The Chakra. He was confident that failure would not be the outcome, but in the end it had been his fate all along. He failed in assuring his ideal world and came to question himself as those words repeated in his mind:

'I saw inside your heart, Obito. You once wanted to become Hokage and I saw it. I felt your pain. The loss of Rin. You can't tell me you don't feel. There is still a part of you that is still the old Obito.'

As the battle progressed Obito started to doubt what he had come to believe. The things like dreams and happiness were but words that had no meaning to him. He did not understand the determination and honesty in the young Shinobi's words or the way he continually fought towards a goal that was pointless when it was unattainable. It was all for nothing because in the end all anyone knew was pain and death.

That is what he always believed, but fighting him made him see some things differently. As he lay motionless on his back all he could do was stare up at the red shaded moon that casted over the crater he had made. It shined down on him, covering him with light. His eyes stayed in that one place.

An image of Rin appeared. She was smiling with her eyes closed. Happiness was evident in her brown eyes. Asif she did not have a single worry. That's how he liked to picture her. Innocent Rin, who, could not hurt a single living thing. Unless it was him or Kakashi.

He held his hand out almost like touching the moon and with one single word forming in a whisper, he said her name pained, "Rin..."

 

Madara looked down from where he was on top of the Jinchuuriki, morphed into one, in satisfaction and victory as the chains wrapped around the nine tailed fox. Rendering it defenseless as the creature struggled for release, but to no avail the grip of the chains were fierce and strong with a firm hold to ensure it could not escape.

"Good." Madara said lowly.

The fox's attention fell on Naruto who was being pulled back as he was being pulled forward. The connection between the two was being brutally forced apart by the chains. The red chakra that acted, not only as a source of power, but a protective layer of protection was being yanked from the boy's body until he fell out of the surging Chakra completely.

'NARUTO!' The fox called out desperately.

The bright yellow aura and coat was gone. His Chakra vanished, leaving Naruto in his normal orange and black outfit.

It was at that moment The Nine Tailed Fox knew that Naruto was in danger. Separating him from his host would ensure Naruto's death and in that instant the fox felt a pain go through him but it was not his own. It was a single heartbeat that came from the boy. A heartbeat that was loud and faltering before it stopped all together.

Rage and hatred fueled the roar of the beast as he was pulled forward but something happened that made the pull stop and everything freeze before there was a bright light coming from the sky.

Madara's expression turned confused. "Where is this coming from?"

The fox watched as the light grew brighter and closer until it covered everything.

Something felt different. He could no longer feel the chains that held him and he was no longer suspended in the air but standing on land. He tried opening his eyes, but the light still blinded him and, shaking his head, he tried again. Slowly his dark eyes opened and the light faded to reveal pure darkness except the red floor.

"Kurama of the nine tails. It is an honorable name indeed."

"Who's there!" It roared.

A figure stepped out from the shadows. One Kurama has never seen and he showed his teeth in a threatening growl. Every bit fierce and terrifying as its reputation.

"I mean you no harm tailed beast. I have but a simple proposition for you." The man started walking closer.

Kurama laughed, throwing its head back. "I do not know you. Do not think for a second that I will not kill you, old man."

The man looked amused, but nodded. "It is of no importance who I am. Just know that I am wise."

Kurama eyed him cautiously. "Wise? You are a fool, unwise, to stand in front of me, human."

"Nine tails. Given the chance to change current events, would you?" He asked, ignoring another threat.

Kurama moved towards him with curiosity and uncertainty. "I'm listening."

The man smiled and continued. "Pulling you out of Naruto severed his life. Being sealed inside of him since birth, your presence alone had come apart of him. Your Chakra entangled with his own. Coming together and giving him more power. It's like a bond that can't be severed. When Madara extracted you from him Naruto's life was hanging in the balance, but there is a way to save him by placing your other half into him."

"I am aware. So what are you telling me." He was beginning to grow impatient.

"I am offering you and Naruto a chance to change things. To ensure this war never happens. Maybe change the course of fate."

Once more Kurama's roar was heard. "There is no such thing!" It was said in a growl.

The man looked at the beast. "But there is. Just agree. I will not tell you any details except Naruto will be alright if you accept."

Kurama was breathing heavy but as he looked in the stranger's eyes he saw honesty. Though he did not trust the human there was something telling him that he was telling the truth. He stared at him for a moment. "Okay. This better not be a trick old man. I meant it when I said killing you would be no problem."

"Always with the threats." He mumbled, then said out loud, "Very well. I trust that you will succeed. It will be an opportunity for a better future. Farewell Tailed Beast."

Kurama still bared his white teeth, but he soon found himself falling from the light into darkness instead. Awareness left him as he was thrown into oblivion.


	2. Future Hope

Chapter Two- Future Hope

 

The light. It was piercing and harsh. Even through closed lids he could feel its penetration. It surrounded him, pushing away the darkness. It was warm and comforting. It gave him a sense of security. Shielding him away from the blackness that threatened to swallow him whole.

His body was relieved of the earlier pain it sustained from Madara but it was still unwilling to move. Even his eye lids refused to falter even though he a hundred percent aware. It was as if a million bricks was weighing him down, keeping any inch of his body from moving ever slightly. Keeping him in place.

He focused on the sound of his own heartbeat for it was the only sound he could hear. It thumped loudly and pumped faster. For what reason he was unsure. Each beat was luck a drum being hit and he felt his eyes tighten. Not out of pain or annoyance, but because he was sure that very heart stopped during his fight with Madara. So why was it beating steady and strong?

The nine tails. Madara pulled him from Naruto and as soon as that connection severed it was as if his body shut down. His heart missed a beat after and that was the last thing his mind registered as his eyes went lifeless and his body fell back.

'Kurama? You still with me?' He desperately called out to the fox subconsciously.

His question was greeted with silence. Kurama did not answer and it only meant he was not there, but then why was Naruto alive if the beast was forced from him? He should be dead.

He does not know how long he laid there, but in that time his thoughts wondered. The pain from the past may have numbed as he found himself surrounded with fellow ninjas and friends, even his father had returned if for a short while, but it was still fresh in his memories. It was like a scar that could not heal, but visibly seen.  
A cut that went deeper than any other.

Pain and loneliness were all he felt.

Hated by the very villagers that the fourth Hokage selflessly sacrificed his life in order to save. When they saw Naruto they saw a monster. The Kyuubi brat without a family or a single friend. An outcast with a dark aura surrounding him. When they saw him, they saw, not a child forced to carry a burden, but a child with the nine tailed beast sealed inside of him. They saw a child that would someday bring about the destruction of the leaf village because of what was inside of him.

They blamed him and cast him away without so much as a look.

'This is a total waste of time.'

'We always pay for your screw ups.'

Naruto tried to open his eyes and managed half slits. The light was not as bright.

'Look, do you see him? The kid on the swing?'

'It's him, didn't he fail a few times?'

'Serves him right if you ask me.'

'Can you imagine what would happen if he were allowed to be a ninja?'

Why. Why did they look at him with such hate in their eyes. Why.

'Isn't he the boy who,'

'Don't, no one is allowed to talk about it.'

Their words did not go unheard. Every cruel remark, every false accusation was loud in his ears. No matter how many times he tried to shut them out they never silenced. They only seemed to grow louder and more cruel because he was unaware what was inside of him at the time but they clearly knew.

He thought no one knew how he felt. That there was no one who could understand how lonely he was. That he was truly alone, but Iruka Sensei's words still repeated in his mind often.

'Naruto. We're not so different are we? My parents also died and it was the first time I was truly alone. No one cared. I wasn't worth anyone's time. It was as if my very existence vanished and I was no longer anyone's worry. My grades dropped and like you I became the class clown. I always found myself in trouble because I just wanted them to notice me. In the end it wasn't good enough to get their attention. So I did troublesome things and had to pay for it. I struggled. I understand how you feel, Naruto. You're alone and scared and it hurts. I wish I could have been there for you more. I'm sorry, I let you down. No matter who you are, no one should have to bare that much pain. No one should have to suffer like that.'

He ran. Iruka's confession hit him hard, but also opened his eyes to the truth. It was the first time he learned why the villagers bared such hatred towards him. The first time he realized he had the very cause of the villages close destruction hidden away inside him. He was a host for the Nine Tailed Fox.

The first time he knew he was not alone.

He opened his eyes fully. There was nothing around him. It was completely white. Where am I?

'You're alive. Naruto.'

Naruto's frown formed into a small grin. 'Kurama. So you are still here!'

'Of course! Don't underestimate me, you brat!' Kurama replied back with a snarl.

Naruto tried to laugh, but he still could not move. 'Come on, fox when have I ever doubted your strength!'

He could imagine Kurama's snicker. 'True enough, but this had nothing to do with me.'

'Huh?!'

'Naruto. Madara knew very well the outcome of extracting me from you. He almost succeeded, but,' Kurama trailed off.

Naruto blinked. Huh? 'But what Kurama?'

'This is not of my doing. A man stopped Madara in time. I was brought to a place and he gave me a decision.'

Naruto pulled his brows together in confusion. 'A man? Decision? I don't see you has the talking it out kind of guy Kurama.'

Kurama growled angrily at the statement. 'Naruto! I can control myself you impudent brat!'

Naruto would have flinched at the tone if he could. 'This decision, what is it?'

Kurama breathed out. 'If you had a chance to change the future, would you?' He asked simply.

HUH? 'The future? What's that about?'

'Would you quit saying that word so much, Naruto!' He snapped at the blonde's continuous use of the word 'huh'. "That man. He was not living. He was in spirit form, but I felt his power. He had immense Chakra. It is very strange. I was sure he was dead, but he said that you could change the future Naruto." Kurama's voice was uncertain, mostly skeptically as if that was not possible.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought to himself, to change the future? Is that even possible? How the heck could I do that?

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes snapped open at the new voice only there was no one there.

"I cannot explain much Naruto but I have given you a second chance to change the course of time."

He opened his mouth relieved to know he can finally move, if just a little. "Who are you and what's this about changing the future? I don't get it!" He yelled in frustration.

The voice replied with a laugh and said, "You will find out. Naruto, you are this worlds only hope. The true hero that it has seen in a long time. You have what it takes to be Hokage and have more than enough power to keep this world safe. You are the future's new hope. Make your choices wisely and find the better path to bringing peace."

Naruto's expression turned sad. "I am their hope? How can I possibly keep them safe when I can't even defeat a guy like Madara? Huh? Tell me! How could I possibly be the one to make things better? How is that even possible!"

"You will understand. You will learn things you never knew. Your eyes will see clearly. Naruto, future Hokage, future hope."

The light grew brighter and he slammed his eyes shut.

'Naruto. I hope this guy knows what he is talking about.' Was the last thing he heard as he sunk into the world of unconsciousness.


	3. Familiar Faces

Chapter Three- Familiar Faces

 

(Flashback)

Naruto."

Naruto slurped loudly as he ate ramen and set beside Iruka. "Yeah?"

"What possessed you to do such a thing to the Hokage faces. You do know who they are don't you?" Iruka asked seriously.

"Duh, of course."

"It's not a secret. The whole village knows. They were the greatest Shinobi of their time, right?" Naruto answered honestly. "Ninja's, defeated and were the best of the best! The true champions."

There was a quick silence before Naruto added, "The fourth, he was the one who saved the village, right? He was the reason for stopping the nine tails and the most amazing."

Iruka looked at him with a brow raised. "Then why did you-"

"Because i'm going to be better than any of them. Me. Naruto Uzumaki. The village hidden in the leaf's next Hokage." Naruto answered, raising his right arm into the air. "A true ninja legend, believe it!"

Iruka stopped eating, a piece of Roman noodle stuck out of his mouth, and eyed the young blonde in front of him.

Naruto, chasing after your own dream, he thought with gleam.

"I will no longer be ignored! Everyone will have to stop dis-respecting me, but instead look up to me."

Iruka slurped the lone noodle into his mouth, but still did not take his eyes off Naruto.

"Um, Iruka Sensei. I wanted to ask a favor."

"Hmm? Aren't you full or do you want more?" He assumed Naruto wanted another bowl of ramen.

Naruto smiled. "No, I want to try on your headband." He clapped his hands together as if he was getting ready to prey. "Please?"

Iruka looked at him, surprised then smiled. "Huh? This thing? Sorry, but no way. Once you graduate then you earn the title to wear it, Naruto. When you finally become a ninja. So give it all you got by passing the test tomorrow."

"Ah man! That is so un-cool!" Naruto gloated.

Iruka laughed. "Now I see. That's why you are not wearing your goggles."

Naruto blushed and ignored the statement. "Uh! I want another bowl!"

Irks laughter continued, but his thoughts ran free.

Naruto. I have faith in you. Not only as a splendid student, no matter how hopeless you seem, but as a ninja too. You have a dream and the determination to never give up. I see you being one of Hidden leaf's finest Shinobi. Though, tomorrow's test is on the clone jutsu. I have a feeling you still have some time to go till then, but I will be there cheering you on till the very end.

(Different Scene)

"First impression of this group? Well lets see, how can I put this into a simple answer? You're a bunch of idiots."

Naruto, Sauske and Sakura all set in front of their teacher after leaving the classroom salking. Only two of them thought the same thing.

Idiots. He called us idiots.

"First thing is first. Introductions." Kakashi started off, "One by one."

"Huh? Well, what do you want us to say?" Sakura asked unsurely.

"Anything. For example: Things you like or things you dislike, future dreams, hobbies. Things just like that."

Naruto watched him curiously. "Okay, but why don't you tell us about you first so we can see how its suppose to work."

"Kakashi Hataka. Hmm. I don't feel like telling you the things I like or dislike. As for my dreams of the future, well, I haven't really thought on it. Hobbies, to many to count."

Sakura looked at their teacher skeptically before turning her gaze to Naruto. "Well, that was useless. All he told us was his name."

Naruto agreed with a nod.

"Your turn. Orange jumpsuit. You first."

Naruto smiled widely and adjusted his headband. "Yeah, you better believe it! I am Naruto Uzumaki. ramon! That is what I like! ramen in the cup is the best, although I really like the ramen sensie treated me to. Hobby, eating several kinds of different ramen! My dream." He stood up with his fist raised in both excitement and determination. "My future dream, is to become hidden leaf's greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will start treating me like i'm somebody and show me respect. Someone who's important!"

(End Flashback)

 

Why do I see those memories?

Naruto felt heavy. His body felt as if it weighed a ton and he was beyond exhausted. Yet he did not feel an ounce of pain, in fact, he was completely relaxed.

His mind went to the last time he was conscious. The man had called him the future hope. That he was the only one who can change the course of history. Fate was in his hands. Yet he still had no clue on what that meant.

'Naruto. Open your eyes.' It was Kurama.

'Yeah, I know already!'

His eyes clenched before slowly fluttering open and he was met with blue and white. The sky, he realized.

He blinked a few times before carefully setting up. Immediately a pain shot through his head, causing his eyes to slam shut, and his hand shot up to grip his golden locks. He gritted his teeth at the sudden sensation. 'Oh man that hurts!'

'What's wrong?'

'My head really hurts. It didn't before.' Naruto answered the nine tails.

'It is hard to say what the guy did. First, you need to find out where you are.'

His lids raised. 'Don't you think I know that! I'm not an idiot!'

Kurama laughed. 'You sure? See I think that is exactly what you are!'

Naruto tensed, his eyes narrowed and his jaw worked. 'Stupid fox.'

'Stupid ninja brat.'

"Argh! That does it! You want a go? I'll show you who's stupid! I'm the worlds greatest ninja and I wont back down!" He yelled out loud forgetting Kurama could not hear him unless he talked to him subconsciously.

Realizing he just shouted to thin air, he scratched his head and blushed embarrassed. 'Whatever.'

'Same old knucklehead. Do you know where we are?'

'I almost forgot.'

Naruto looked around taking in his surroundings. He was laying in an open field with little trees in the area. There was a steady flowing creak a little off to his right. There were no buildings that he could see.

'No idea. It looks familiar, but different at the same time.'

Naruto stood and moved to dust off the dirt that coated his clothes. 'I guess there is only one thing to do. Look for someone.'

'Yes. You do that. I think I will sleep.' Kurama seemed to yawn but it was more of a growl.

Naruto made a face. 'Lazy Kurama. You just going to let me do everything!'

'Humph.'

'I'm talking to you!'

Silence.

Naruto sighed. 'Fine.'

He looked ahead of him and began walking off in that direction and towards the few trees he did see.

He walked for several minutes. There was nothing but trees and more trees. There was nothing out there.

"Thanks. You could have least told me where I am." He grumbled but did not slow his pace.

He could not help but let think about what happened before now. Back when he was fighting Madara. There was no doubt that he lost. Madara was a step ahead of him and knew getting rid of him would be easy once he extracted the nine tails from his body. Naruto did not see it coming. He knew that he was in equal strength as the jinchuuriki but then he pulled out chains in order to grab Kurama, who was being forced apart from him.

Naruto's fist clenched. "No way. I lost."

Suddenly there was a noise coming from ahead that made Naruto stop.

"What was that?" He wondered.

There it was again and Naruto moved forward, jumping up on to one of the tree trunks and jumping from branch to branch until he could get a clear view. There was an opening in one of the trees that he easily peeked out from. He peered down at the scene before him.

He saw three kids, a girl and two boys, and by the looks of it they were training.

"Obito! Why are you two always so stupid!" The girl yelled in frustration.

"Ha, says you. I'm smarter than you!"

Naruto followed the boy's line of vision to where the other kid was setting on the ground with a look of pure annoyance on his face and above his head was a two kunai knives sticking out of the tree. He was staring at Obito who was staring back with a smirk.

"Wait a minute, isn't that-"

"Obito. Please, could you get through one day of training without getting into an argument." A new voice joined the fray.

Naruto looked around but when he found the source of that voice he froze. His eyes grew wide and his mouth opened slightly. "No...no way. Can't be."

 

Only it was. There was no mistaking it.

"Dad?"


	4. I Am Naruto Uzumaki

Chapter Four- I Am Naruto Uzumaki!

 

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the man. His whole body was frozen and tense because he was sure the fourth Hokage was dead. Sad as it may be. So why is he standing there with a wide grin on his face as he lightly scolded the three, that Naruto realized must be his students, and very much alive.

"Come on you two. Can't you get along for one day." The fourth asked scratching his head.

He tore his gaze from his father and his eyes once again landed on the shinobi that was now standing in front of obito instead of on the ground. The look he wore was deadly.

"Its Obitos fault. He knew I was trying to relax."

Wait a minute. That's right! The mask, its so obvious, it finally dawned on him.

"Kakashi sensei..." He mumbled.

Obito gritted his teeth and got into Kakashi's personal space. "Maybe if you wasn't so lazy and would actually train!" He shot back.

The girl shook her head, clearly annoyed. "Of all the people I got stuck with it had to be you two. Honestly."

Minato eyed his group with a raised brow. "Come on. You got some training to do."

Kakashi leaned away from Obito and threw his arms behind his head. "Whatever."

Naruto grinned. They reminded him of his own team but his grin turned into a frown when he remembered how messed up things were now. Team seven was no longer a team and haven't been since Sasuke turned rogue. He still could not believe how easily Sasuke was able to turn his back on his team and leave the village. Every attempt to get his friend back failed but no matter how many times the two found themselves in combat neither of then finished the off. Almost as if they were destined to be rivals and continuously fight until one of them finally died.

It was a thought Naruto did not want to think about. He promised Sakura that Sasuke would return to them. That he would get him back and he did not go back on his word, though, that promise showed little results because Sasuke did not want to return. His rage for the village and the people were consuming him. Hate became his strength and he lust for battle and blood.

Whenever he looked into Sasuke's eyes all he saw was loathing. There was not an ounce of remorse for the pain he inflicted on his fellow shinobi. To him the lives he took were of little value. They were worthless.

Even so, no matter how much Sasuke preached about how satisfying the kill was Naruto could not bring himself to hate his old team mate. If anything it made him that much more desperate to save him.

Naruto looked at the team sadly but his gaze rested on Minato. There is no other explanation. This has to be the past, he thought.

Naruto flinched back when he found himself looking into blue eyes that matched his own as they suddenly shifted towards him.

Talk about alert.

He inched back slowly, hoping that his father did not see him but as he drew back he stopped at the sound of because he heard a loud whoosh that sounded behind him. He gulped and slowly turned his head around and behind him stood Minato with a look of anger but there was something else to. Confusion and slight bewilderment.

How did he get behind me so fast?

Then he remembered, Minato Namikaze was not called the yellow flash for nothing.

Before he had time to move he felt a sudden pain in the back of his neck. Eyes wide in surprise he found himself falling forward and before he lost consciousness he felt arms grab him to stop him from falling out of the tree.

•••••Naruto•••••

Minato watched his students bicker in amusement. It amazes him that they are all best friends yet when they are together you would think they hated each other.

Shaking his head he said, "Come on. You got some training to do."

He watched as Kakashi pulled back and sighed. "Whatever."

Minato shook his head but the grin he wore turned into a frown. Something was not right. He could sense something or someone watching them but it was also something else. He could not place exactly what it was.

He turned to look at the trees. There was nothing he could see that was out of place but he had a gut feeling And with speed quicker than the eyes could see disappeared only to appear on one of the branches of the trees and right behind the spy.

He observed the young man try to inch his way back before coming to a complete stop before slowly turning his head towards him.

Minato tensed and narrowed his eyes.

The boy looked every bit of seventeen or eighteen and wore orange and black clothing with a hidden leaf headband. His appearance, however, had him stare at the boy shocked. He looked exactly like himself. Same blonde hair that matched his own all except it pointed up while his laud down. Then he looked into his eyes, eyes that were as blue and deep as his own. To say it was like looking into a reflection would be the proper thought.

In a quick motion he hit the intruder on his neck to render him unconscious. As he fell forward Minato jumped and landed in front of him so that he fell into his arms.

"Sensei?" Kakashi called as Minato appeared before them. "What the heck was that? You disappeared-"

"Um, sensie? Why do you have a kid?" Obito interrupted his friend who clearly didn't notice the form in Minato's arms.

"Stupid. He's not exactly a kid." Rin assured noticing how big he was. "Huh? Wait he looks exactly like..."

Minato's face was completely serious. "I'm sorry but training will have to wait. He might be a spy and if that's the case I have to take him to the hokage."

Kakashi looked at the limp body Minato carried and also saw the similarities in the two. "That is just weird."

"Yeah." Mumbles Obito.

"I want you to practice your jutsu's until I get back." Minato ordered and in a flash was gone.

Once Minato returned to the leaf village he dropped the young man off in the infirmary for a look over before going to see the Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Leaf villages third hokage, set in a chair behind his desk writing when a knock brought his attention to the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Minato. "Thanks sir. "

Sarutobi smiled. "Minato. I thought you were out training your squad." He asked.

"I was but I had a feeling someone was watching us. I found a shinobi hidden in the trees so I brought him here. I think he may be a spy from one of the other villages." Minato explained.

The third Hokage frowned. "A spy? Who would want to spy on the leaf village now?" He wondered.

"I don't know. I brought him to the infirmary but there is something else."

Seeing the sudden uneasiness in Minato's posture, Sarutobi stood from where he was setting and walked over to him. "What is it?"

"He looks just like me. Its completely haunting."

Sarutobi blinked. "I will go see him. We must find out who he is and what his plans are. For now you should return to your squad. You know you can't leave Kakashi and Obito alone for very long. Could be unwise." He advised jokingly.

Minato nodded. "Yes sir." He turned but halted when Sarutobi added,

"Don't worry. We will find out who he is and why his appearance is so much like your own."

He knew Minato had no other family and if this kid did have similar looks than its no wonder it bothered him. Should there be even a chance this boy could be even remotely related to the k name they needed to find out.

Minato offered a smile in gratitude and walked out.

Sarutobi proceeded in going to the infirmary.

 

'You are hopeless. I take a nap for not even an hour and already you get into trouble. Sad.'

'Shut up.' Naruto's eyes were closed as he laid on his back a few feet from Kurama's sealed cage. His legs were slightly spread apart and his arms were thrown out at his side.

The fox laughed. 'You can be pathetic sometimes Naruto. I suppose its just who you are.' Kurama taunted, trying to gauge a response out of his host.

Naruto gritted his teeth and shot up. 'What do you know! I ain't the one stuck behind bars! Now who's pathetic!'

Still, Kurama laughed but it was out of pure entertainment at Naruto's reply. 'You are to easy to rile up. This is why in battle my chakra responds to you. Emotions. Once heightened can be quite effective. Though, allowing your enemy to pray upon such responses can also make for his advantage.'

Naruto stared at the beast before averting his eyes else where. 'I can't help it. It just happens.'

'I'm impressed. You did not allow those emotions to appear when you fought Madara. Still, you were defeated.' Kurama's voice was calm but harsh.

A look passed over his features at the thought of Madara and how he managed to allow him to defeat him. 'Yeah. I guess you're right.'

Kurama narrowed his eyes. 'Naruto. If you die, I also die. As you have seen our spirit is one that can not live without the other. You can not allow it to happen again. You have to get stronger. Besides I...'

Naruto looked at the fox curiously. 'Yeah?'

'I've gotten used to you. Even if you are annoying.' He answered truthfully.

It was silent for a long pause before Naruto started to laugh, instantly gaining a glare from the nine tails.

'The mighty Nine Tails actually has a soft spot? Who knew! Haha!'

'Shut it, you brat! Forget I even said it!' He growled out angrily.

'Sorry! Sorry! You know Kurama. I've gotten use to you to. You're my friend.' He said with a goofy grin.

Kurama blinked. Naruto's word shocking him slightly.

'Humph. You're still annoying.'

'You're just jealous!'

'As if. You need to wake up now. Let me know what happens.' Kurama said, his eyes drooped closed.

'You got it!'

After a moment Naruto opened his eyes. He was laying in a bed but he knew he was not in a normal hospital but a small infirmary. He was the only one in the room.

"I need to get out of here." He said out loud and got out of the bed to walk over to the window.

"Now you aren't thinking of escaping are you?"

Naruto jumped out of surprize at the sudden voice and fell on the floor. He turned around to see a face he instantly knew and smiled. "The third!" He couldn't help but exclaim.

"So you do know who I am. I am the hokage. I'm here to ask you a few questions." He got straight to the point.

"Oh, right. Okay."

He scratched his head. Since waking up to find he was no longer in his time, it was the first time he actually thought about how exactly he was going to explain everything or if he even should. He did not know if he should tell them the truth or make up some crazy lie for now until he figured things out. The only thing he was sure of was that he was going to change what he could or at least try.

"Who are you?"

Standing up, he walked back to the bed. "I am Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!"

He tensed. He had no problem saying his first name but he had to wonder was it so wise to mention his last?


	5. New Team, Team Minato

Chapter Five- New Team, Team Minato

 

Sarutobi lowered his head slightly as if to think about the answer he received. His eyes rested on the strangers face. Minato spoke the truth when he said the boy looked exactly like him. All except for his eyes and the three whisker like marks on ether side of his face.

This boy, there is something about him that puzzles me. On the other hand, I can tell he is a fine ninja indeed, the third thought to himself then smiled.

Naruto was not meeting the third hokage's eyes and gazed down at the floor. His thoughts also were running over time but not for the same reason as the hokage.

He did not think about it before but in order to change the past he would also be changing the future. Every decision he made could have consequences later on, maybe for the best or even for the worst. Either way he had to try and also be careful not to have more of an impact on the future than necessary. Then again he would not know where to start. One thing he did know for sure was that he would save his parents from their fate. His parents had to live.

Sarutobi frowned. Though the boys attention was anywhere but on him he could clearly see his eyes and what he saw was a change. Something like fire sparked into his blue orbs suddenly. That look in his eyes, reminded him of Kushina. It was the same change he has seen in her whenever she was angry or determined to do something.

Naruto Uzumaki. He has her last name.

"Naruto. I don't see you as a threat but I do not know you either yet you have the symbol of the hidden leaf. How do you explain that."

Naruto finally looked at him. Unsure of what to say, he remained silent.

"If I wanted to I could make you talk." The third said surely and with a hint of authority.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. There was no doubt the third knew of a jutsu to enter his mind willingly. That would prove to be more affective but memories would not be the only thing he would see. Kurama is a part of him. Not only is he the nine tailed fox that was forced into the seal by Minato and was locked in his subconsious behind a cage but he is also the first thing he would see.

Kurama may be friendly towards him but having the third hokage appear before him would no doubt bring back an old grudge. Kurama hated Minato but he hated the hokage and the leaf village just as much.

'What should I do?'

'Trust him. Tell him the truth.'

'What? Do you think he'll believe it?' Naruto asked the fox with uncertainty in his voice.

'Whether he does or doesn't, if you hope to alter the timeline you will need help. I do not like the hidden leaf village but back when I attacked it I was not in control. Madara was, otherwise I would have never attacked. I hate them, the third and the fourth. Even the village itself but you need their help. You don't need to tell everyone but it would be wise to allow someone knowledge of who you are and why you are here.' Kurama explained.

Naruto could feel the hated coming off the fox but at the same time he knew Kurama was willing to put his trust into the ones that sealed him. He smiled fondly. 'Stupid fox. You never fail to impress me.'

'What is that suppose to mean?!'

'Haha. Nothing.'

"Hokage, sir, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaf but I am not of this time. I was in the middle of a war between hidden leaf and a former shinobi. A shinobi that was named dead when he was younger. Only he wasn't. He was saved and trained by none other than Madara Uchiha. I was fighting him when I ended up losing and before I could die I was offered a deal. Though he didn't tell me that he would be sending me into the past. You are future hope. That was his exact words. Change the past, ensure the safety of the future.' Naruto explained everything in a calm manner and stared at the Hokage.

Sarutobi was staring at him as if he grown two heads, mouth opened, but then he closed his eyes and sighed. "That would explain alot then."

Naruto almost fell over in disbelief. "Huh? You believe me?"

The smile the third gave was genuine. "Yes I do because it would not be the first time something like this happened. Besides that, you wear our symbol and there is no doubt you are somehow related to Minato."

The moment Naruto's breath hitched was when he knew he was right. "Ah. I am right. I am sure Minato has no other family that shared his last name. As for yours, Uzumaki, there is also only one surviving.. Her name is Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki. Are you their son?" He asked curiously.

Well, always said he was smart to catch on to these kind of things. "Yeah. I am their son."

"I can tell."

Naruto looked at him strangely, not understanding how he knew.

"I can see both your parents in you Naruto."

Pride swelled up inside him to know that he was the same as them. For as long as he can remember he always wondered what his parents were like and if maybe he was just like them in some ways. Then he met Minato, his father, as well as the fourth Hokage, for the first time.

It was when he was fighting Pain. He had watched as Pain stabbed Hinata right in front of him. He was completely still and he was sure his heart stopped beating. Then she turned to him with a smile on her face and admitting her feelings.

I love you, Naruto.

He went into a state of paralysis. He was no longer conscious of his own body. He moved unwillingly towards the cage that held one of the nine tailed beasts. Unaware that he was even doing so due to his emotional state of watching one of his friends die. Again.

Nine tails was guiding him to the seal that was firmly strapped to the bars. Coaching him to rip it off and set him free with false words of destroying Pain himself. A simply trick in order to gain his freedom.

He gripped the end of the seal and was about to release the beast when something stopped him and pulled him away from the cage and to the floor. Only then did he snap out of his own sorrow because as he set on the floor someone reached out a hand to help him stand and he took it without a second thought. It took him a moment to realize that it was the fourth Hokage and minutes to come to know that the man was also his dead father.

It was slightly different when he met his mother for the first time but it was the same feeling he got when meeting Minato. The same warmth as she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. He realized two things in those moments. One, his parent loved him unconditionally and two, both lived up to their names. Minato, the yellow flash and true Hokage and Kushina the red hot-blooded Habanero. It was a fitting nickname if her solid red hair was not proof of that.

"I'm glad. Really."

"What do you say you tell me what is so important that you need to change something here." Sarutobi asked Naruto seriously.

Setting on the bed, Naruto sighed. "I will I promise, but I will do it when the time comes. What is the date?"

"Mid March. I will trust you on this then, I advise you to be wise on who you tell about the future. If you decide to tell anyone make sure it is someone you know you can trust. Remember, to much information on the future can be a bad thing. Until then, I will put you with a squad." The third had his hand folded behind his back as he answered Naruto.

That is seven months until he is born. Enough time to get more information on how to seal the nine tails without having to risk his parents lives.

"Really! I cant wait! So does that mean I can go on missions?" He asked excitingly standing up and putting his hand out in front of him, hand balled into a fist.

Sarutobi laughed. "Of course. That is why I already know who I am going to put you with."

"Huh?"

"You will be placed with team Minato."


	6. Remembering- Kushina

The leaf village looks exactly the same and nothing seemed different as he leaped across the houses with only one destination in mind. Ramen Ichiraku. The wind that hit his face as he leaped through the air was calming and felt nice. It seemed he found himself constantly fighting in the future that there was not a day he could actually relax and enjoy his life. Not like here. Here, he was kind of free and did not have to worry about looking back in hopes there was not an enemy behind him. Here, he was not on full alert because at any moment he knew he would die. It was just a matter of time and he was prepared. Either way, he could be the hero that rises up and saves the heart of hidden leaf or he will fall trying to protect the very village who condemned him since birth. Either choose, did not seem so bad. Not when he risked his life for the ones he cherished and for the things he believed in. It seemed like the perfect reason and always will.

He stopped on top of a familiar roof that was in front of the shop that, to his relief, was still there. The Ichiraku. It was not only his favorite place to eat but, it held important memories that would never fade.

He jumped down and was about to enter the shop when he heard giggling close by.

Out of curiosity, he gave the shop one more glance before walking away and towards the commotion. He ran until he saw an alley and turned only to see someone sitting behind some bushes. It was a man with his back facing towards him but, even though he could not see his face he recognized him immediately.

A small smile formed and he bit his lip, "Pervy Sage..."

The loss of Jiraiya Sensei was one of the most hardest struggles Naruto had ever faced. Like Iruka, Jiraiya was always there to fill the void of loneliness, to seal away the part of him that ached most. The part that felt alone and hated. Even though at first neither liked each other or even wanted around one another but as they trained and Naruto learned new techniques they grew closer as teacher and student and when he learned that Jiraiya was his grandfather he felt a surge of emotions flow through him. Anger, that after all that time the old man never showed up or took the role as a grandfather. Sadness, because all that time, maybe, just maybe, he would not have to have been alone but in the end he found a friend in Jiraiya.

Then he lost him, to.

That part that ached was set back in place and nothing seemed to numb it.

"Oh yes girls! Help me fulfill my idea's for the next chapter of love!"

"Huh? Why am I not surprised. Even in this time he is a pervert." Naruto mumbled in distaste and started walking over to his later on to be Sensei.

He wore a lop-sided grin as he approached the unaware peeping Tom. "Yo."

Jiraiya startled and fell face first over the bushes and into the dirt. The sound alerted the women in the bath and they quickly turned their way. Their expression went from shocked to horrified and they screamed and scattered.

"Still up to your old tricks pervy sensei." He stated with a fld of his arms behind his head.

The sage groaned and looked into the bath were all the women were no longer at and quickly stood to turn to Naruto with a scrowl on his face. "You little runt! Now see what you've done! All that research, now gone and who you calling a pervert!"

Scratching his head, he stared at him. "Research? You call looking in on naked women research? Those books are disgraceful."

It was as if hell froze over. Jiraiya was frozen at Naruto's words.

Naruto sweat dropped when he realized that it was a phrase he once used before and just how mad and stubborn the old man was. Though looking at him now he did not look as old. The wrinkles were gone but he still had the crazy white hair.

"Oh, I mean, its really good! I like it!" He said instead, knowing back then that it was what he said and Jiraiya looked pleased and decided to train him.

Like last time he seemed to unfreeze and looked at the blonde in front of him. It was the same look he saw in the others as they saw Minato in him.

"Huh? I would call you Minato, but i'm pretty sure hes taller but kid you could pass as his twin or something. Plus I am sure I haven't seen you before." Jiraiya stated rubbing his chin.

Naruto snickered. "I've heard. Sorry about messing up your, er, research. Hey I was wondering, care to eat Ramen with me?"

"No. Quit bothering me. I have some more studying to do on the ladies." With that said he turned away from Naruto and started walking off.

"Humph. He is relentless. Oh well! I can go by myself."

He started back towards the shop and once inside he took a seat and ordered three bowls of Ramen. One look at the noodles in the bowl had his mouth watering and he wasted no time stuffing his face. He caught a few eyes as he slurped loudly. Then there was laughter coming from beside him that had him turn his eyes to his right.

There, beside him with long beautiful red hair, was his mother Kushina. She was eyeing him with amusement and she placed her hand over her mouth to quiet her laugh.

"I'm sorry I laughed." She apologized after she found her voice.

Naruto's hand was still raised as he looked at his mother. He had only saw her once and that was a while ago. Looking at her now, in person, and alive it was like seeing her for the first time and could not help but to stare. She was so beautiful. He remembered making that same remark that time to.

He shook his head. "No. It's fine. I guess I don't have much manners when it comes to eating."

Kushina closed her eyes and smiled."It is quite alright. You remind me of myself. Ramen is the best and one can't help but to dig in."

Naruto opened his mouth as if to say something but he could not help the emotions that ran wild within him at seeing his mother and he found himself remembering that time.

(Flashback)

Naruto set with his hands together in order to concentrate. All the memories that he was seeing was not his own but that of his dead parents. It was like seeing through their eyes. He saw his own birth, the nine tails and Minato and Kushinas death right before his eyes.

He found his concentration starting to break in frustration he said out loud, "No, get out of my head. Disappear!"

Naruto. Why don't you stay right here. It's alright."

A female voice reached his hearing and slowly he opened his eyes, that were two different images, one his normal blue and the other was red with black surrounding the orb. Only when he opened them the scene was slightly different. The red chakra that he had been channeling vanished in standing in front of him was a women he had never seen before.

"Hello, Naruto." She greeted him with a smile and a hand held over her chest.

He only stared at her with confusion. "How did you get here. Who are you and how do you know my name?"

She seemed to realize something and a look od sadness crossed her expression. "I forgot. That's right. You wouldn't know. If that is the case, Naruto, can you guess who I am?"

He blinked. "Huh."

"Do you know?"

He suddenly took a step back and pointed his finger at her. "You, you're the real form of the nine tails!"

A moment of silence, she looked at him in bewilderment before she started laughing, one hand going to hold her stomach.

His finger turned into a fist. "Why are you laughing! Its crude! You can't fool me, nine tails! How disgraceful taking the image of a women!"

Calm was replaced with anger and she hit him over the head. "Idiot! You're wrong, ya know!"

"Ouch,ouch, ouch!"

She laughed nervously, "Sorry about that. I could't restrain myself from hitting you. Since I was born I have been impatient. I talk fast and usually with some weird phrases. It just slips out. I can't really control it. Naruto, what about you? You haven't got any of my bad habits right?"

Naruto'e eyes went wide and she saw the moment he put it together. "Yes, I am-"

Her sentence was cut off when she found herself being embraced by him.

"I have always wanted to meet you for so long...mom. Ya know?"

She smiled happily. "Ah, you said ya know, huh? Looks like you really do have a little of your mother in you."

Neither talked for awhile.

"Naruto. I am so sorry for making you the host of the nine tails." She said sincerely but still had a smile but then she wiped away a few tears that started to fall from her eyes.

"For a mother to put such a burden on her own son, for leaving you all alone without knowing what it means to be loved by your parents."

"When I was little, it was rough. The villagers did not see me as a child but as the nine tails. A Jinchuriki but never once did I feel hate or hold that against you or dad."

She looked up at him with sorrowful, wide eyes.

"I never knew the comfort of having someone love me. I didn't know what parental love was. After all, you or dad weren't around. I know that you and dad both sacrificed your lives for me. I realize that even more than the nine tails, that will always know my vessel is filled with my parents love. You and dad. I am truly happy. I am glad to be called your son."

Kushina had tears running down her face and she grabbed Naruto into her arms. "Naruto! Thank you for allowing me to be your mom as well as Minato your dad. Thank you for being our son. Thank you."

Her voice faded. As did she but the words she spoke and affection she showed was all he needed to know that even in his darkest time that he was never really alone because he had both of his parents right there at his side.

(End Flashback)

He realized he was still staring and quickly turned away.

"What is your name?"

He twirled the noodles around in the bowl. "Naruto."

"Hello Naruto. I am Kushina."


	7. Teamwork, Is Essential

Chapter Seven- Teamwork, is essential.

 

Naruto's eyes were half slits as a wave of sadness casted over him. A feeling so familiar and used to, that, at that point the pain he always bared of being alone, was less but still there. He had grown up with the same emotion and feeling his whole life. It was nothing new. Though as he got older it did numb and he was able to ignore, even if not completely.

So as he set on the steps at the base of the mountain where three hokage heads were looking down over the village, he pushed that feeling away and just stared out as the sun loomed over the people down below. It's light bathed everything. Giving warmth and guidance to everything it touched. Its rays were harsh but comforting at the same time. A beautiful image that brought a smile to the eighteen year old shinobi's face.

The only thing different, missing, was the face of his father with the others.

Minato was not hokage yet, he realized. Then he wondered if he will see the moment the third offers him that title. To be able to see the pure shock and happiness in his fathers eyes. What a sight it would be. After all, he knows nothing of the man who sealed the nine tails in him, but he would like to. He wanted to know everything about him and Kushina. What they liked, hated, their hobbies and their dreams. He wanted to know it all.

(Flashback)

Kushina was smiling as she greeted herself. "Hi Naruto, I am Kushina."

Naruto smiled lightly. I know who you are. "Nice to meet you."

She faced her bowl of Ramen and took another bite. Naruto did the same. After a few minutes of loud slurping and fast eating both finished at the same time and was ready for more.

"Another one!" Both of them said at the same time.

Naruto and Kushina stared at each other before laughing. Something welled up in him at the sound of her laugh and at the similarity between them. It felt like family. It felt like home.

Kushina had a finger under her eye, the other closed, to wipe away a tear caused by laughing so hard. "Oh yeah? Lets see you out-eat me. Give us both two more bowls of Ramen!" She smashed her hand down on the counter.

"Ha! You're on!"

(Flashback End)

Naruto snickered at the memory even though he was the one who ended up losing.

Is that what it felt like to have a family? He wondered.

He looked to the sky as if it would somehow answer his question. Of course it did not.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted.

"Are you Naruto?"

He nearly jumped at the unexpected voice and turned to find a shinobi he did not recognized standing up up above him. He had his arms crossed and a frown.

"Yeah. Whos asking." He answered in annoyance.

He went there to be alone but even at the highest peak of the village that was not possible. Usually being by himself was the worst but he needed to sort out his thoughts.

"I am an assistant of the third who instructed me to take you to your assigned team." The guy leaped down only to fall easily on his feet beside the blonde.

Naruto looked at him. He was not sure if he wanted to confront his father yet. After all in this time Minato did not have a son and would not even know who he is. Some questions he wished to ask him would not be even possible to answer. Others would just seem strange. He hated it. To be so close to the two people who no doubted understood him and could love him where they were unable to in his time. His father and mother who were alive, well and happy. He just wanted to be a part of their world.

When he did not answer the guy folded his arms once more. "Come. They should be training."

"Yeah, okay." Naruto finally answered.

It took awhile, but when they arrived at the forest where Minato and his team were, Naruto only saw Minato. He was standing facing forward with a seriousness in his expression as his eyes stayed in that one spot in front of him.

"It is best not to disturb him."

Naruto glanced at the man beside him. "Yeah." He looked at his father. His eyes widened at the cling of bells that were tied around Minatos waist. "No way."

Ha. So that's where Kakashi Sensei learned it from.

Minato was younger but in all he was same as before when Naruto came face to face with him for the first time. Except he did not carry the burdens of being hokage yet.

There was a sudden shake of the ground and the sudden change in Minatos stance and expression. Suddenly, a large ball of fire was sent spiraling his way at a good speed but not fast enough/ Minato jumped back and away from it's path.

"What? The ball of fire was replaced with several small ones?" Minato said while trying to dodge the flames by jumping from tree to tree.

Minato quickly dug in his pocket and grabbed several kunai and threw them in the direction the ball of fire had come from then leaped into the air and into the same direction.

Naruto and the shinobi followed him in time to see one of his students lose his balance and fallout of the tree. In front of him on a branch set Minato.

"You are finished. Obito."

Now that he got a closer look, the kid reminded him of sasuke. Even more so when he started to pout and said, "Darn it all!"

Everyone looked up as a trap was sprung. A cut tree tied at both ends was coming his way.

Obito smiled and threw what looked like smoke bombs. Immediately he was no longer in sight as the cloud of smoke surrounded the area all around him. Minato jumped into the air once more and dodged the tree but he wore a smile on his face. "Nice strategy. They are using teamwork."

Minato did a flip and landed perched on a close by tree.

The girl he saw before walked up to stand by Obito's side. "Look, Obito. There! Two o'clock."

"Yeah." Obito started to form hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Naruto gasped. That jutsu was exactly like Sasuke's. Only the Uchiha clan had that jutsu. The it struck him. The kids name was Obito Uchiha. There was no doubt but something else was now evident. That kid was the Obito from his time. The same one who threatened to end the Shinobi life but he looked completely different. This kid did not look like the type to wish death upon everyone. Which means this Obito is the kind version.

Something must have happened sometime when he became a shinobi and one of his missions. Kakashi did not talk about it much. Only said that a dear friend of his died while on a mission and in turn he received the sharingan That person was Obito.

I have to make sure that doesn't happen!

The shinobi beside him noticed the look in Naruto's eyes as they suddenly showed determination, narrowing his eyes slightly. This kid, something about him seems off...

Minato held up a specific kind of Kunai. It was one Naruto knew all to well as he threw it straight into the Fire ball once again slung at him by Obito's jutsu.

There was an explosion and they could no longer see Minato but the smile that lit up Naruto's face stayed there. They were about to see why Minato earned the name yellow flash.

Both of them said, "Yes!" and looked at each other triumphantly before it was short lived when they ringing of the bells sounded near them.

Behind them, hands on his waist, and a hand around the kunai he threw lodged into the tree, he looked at them with a hint of pride. "Hmm. Almost got me there."

They stared at him in bewilderment. "But Sensei, how did you..." The girl tried to ask.

They sighed and Obito said, "Ah man. Blew it again."

Naruto laughed. This situation was so much like his own when trying to get the bells from Kakashi only back then not a single one of them used teamwork and was easily over powered by their Sensei. He would never forget Kakashi's words for the three of them. It was true, each of them tried to complete the exercise on their own because they believed they did not need the other. Except for Sakura who only fainted at a simple illusion of Sasuke being injured.

Watching Minato's team though, he saw that they were not like them. Obito and the girl were in sync as they tried to take down their Sensei together.

"Obito, Rin. Not to say I am not impressed. You both have grown." He told them with a grin and sincerity in his words. "Now, for the next step. Where are you?"

Obito and Rin were slightly moved by his words but then they realized the third member of their team was no where around. They could still have a shot at getting those bells.

Just on cue, A kunai was thrown at Minato who dodged it with his own with ease. "What timing. Kakashi."

Kakashi appeared in front of him and attempted to slash at him but Minato was faster and did a flip in mid air over him.

"Kakashi!" Obito and Rin exclaimed.

Both Minato and Kakashi clashed their weapons, his kunai and Kakashi's sword, hitting several times. Minato in an effort to dodge and Kakashi's effort to land a single blow.

"Sensei! On this day, will be the day I win!" He assured in determination.

Woah. Kakashi Sensei is so determined, Nartuo noticed.

"Was your strategy to hide?" He asked unsure.

Both Kunai and sword came locked together. "No. Watching over Obito and Rin, it would have been to hard to fight you."

A look passed between them and for a moment Naruto thought he saw disappointment in his eyes.

Back when he took the same test Kakashi always probed them about how important teamwork was. That they were not paired in a squad of three for just any reason. Teamwork was essential and without it you would fail. As he watched the battle, he knew Obito and Rin used teamwork but it seems Kakashi does not see it that way. It is a different scene than he was used to. This was not the same teacher who taught them the right way to be a team.

"You were waiting for me to defeat them. That's why."

Naruto saw Kakashi's eyes, both normal and unscathed. He did not obtain the sharringan yet.

A small explosion had Minato jump back only to come down and notice the paper bombs laid out on the ground where he would land.

"There!" Kakashi made a sign and the bombs exploded.

Of course Minato dodged them but was soon fighting off knives coming at him. He was oblivious to what was behind him and in an instant Kakashi appeared and delivered a kick that missed due to Minato's fast reflexes at putting his arms up. "What...!?"

Kakashi sent blow after blow, not slowing down,not stopping. Somehow, Kakashi managed to lightly brush his hands over one of the bells but did not succeed in getting it off his teacher.

"It's not bad but it is not enough to actually beat me." Minato stated watching his student cautiously.

"Ha. Don't single me out yet.I'm not through." He disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"So. It was a shadow clone."

Naruto gleamed at them. Team Kakashi was most impressive.

Something off to the side caught Minato's eye and he said once more and he too disappeared but Naruto saw where he appeared, right behind kakashi who had just formed a chidori, "Didn't I tell you? You cannot beat me. You lose, Kakashi."

Something dawned on the young Kakashi. "That's when you..."

Naruto had saw exactly what his father done. When Minato was able to dodge Kakashi's attack the first time he placed what you would call a marker on him. It was similar to the way he threw his kunai. In an instant he could draw himself to that marker. He never failed to amaze Naruto.

"Kakashi. I had already considered the three of you Jonin class. To be honest there is no tellinf how this could have turned out. If I had not set that, but you are not ready."

Kakashi was gripping the leaves of the tree. "No, but I was so close."

"So close. Huh..." Minato sighed and turned his head. The wind started to blow and his hair danced with it along with the sound of the two bells.

Obito and Rin leaped to both Sensei and Kakashi.

Naruto looked at the ninja beside him. "Can we let them know we are here now?" He asked impatiently.

"No need to."

"What-"

He looked back and was met with Minato standing right in front of him. Caught off guard, he fell back on the ground.

Minato was eyeing him but he did not know what was going through his fathers mind but was glad when he turned to face the shinobi who brought him there.

"The third has requested that should you pass your team that he is to be a part of it. His name is Naruto. I don't know his last. The third did not tell me, but it is confirmed he is not a spy." He explained.

Minato blinked and looked back at the man on the ground. "Very well. As you have seen it wont be easy but, the third has always been wise and knew exactly what he was doing. Naruto, I look forward to seeing how good you are."

There was no suspicion in his voice or in the way he looked at him. His eyes which are as blue as the ocean water and a smile as wide as the ocean stretched, stared and smiled down at him and it felt like he was not looking at some ninja he caught a few hours ago and would have to test but as if he was his son. He only just did not know that was indeed the case.


	8. Truth Revealed, Son

Chapter Eight- Truth Revealed- Son

 

Obito and Rin watched as their Sensei went over to the two guys that had watched their test. Unknowingly to them of course. They were so focused on trying to out smart Minato that they had no idea they had an audience. Minato though, no doubt, knew exactly when they showed up yet he still did not lose concentration and kept his attention on the task at hand.

"Hey. Obito. Isn't that the guy from before? Ya know, when Sensei was carrying him?" Rin asked with a hand on her hip.

Obito stared at the group below. "I think so. I thought he was a spy." He frowned.

Kakashi was still clutching the leaves in his hand. He blocked out his team mates. His thoughts were on only one thing. How could he lose? Again? Better yet, how come every time they don't manage to get the bells Minato says the same thing every time.

You are not ready.

It was the same phrase no matter how hard he trained or thought he got a little more stronger it just was not enough. Even though he would train hours in each day he had little to show for it. The bells were always out of reach but there was one difference this time. He had got close enough to touch one of the bells. Even if it was a light brush of his finger tips. The point was he still touched it.

Next time, for sure I won't lose, he thought.

Obito put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. We'll get them next time. Rin and I, I mean."

Rin shook her head. Kakashi was clearly in a bad mood and picking a fight when their teammate was in a bad mood? Well, bad choice.

There was a long silence before Kakashi grabbed Obito's hand and with all his strength pulled him forward and over his shoulder and let go.

Rin sighed. "Build up chakra in your feet Obito!" She shouted down at him when she saw the only thing he was going to do was scream.

After a moment Obito calmed himself and allowed the chakra to flow through his body and placing it all at the base of his feet which he quickly used to stop his fall. He managed to get a good grip on the tree that helped him from hitting the ground. "Ha! Good try Kakashi!"

Rin grinned and shook her head.

Kakashi was looking at him with a blank expression before sighing. "One must have full control over their chakra. Lose focus and the concentration you put into holding that chakra in place falters. Thus, you fall." He stated simply.

"Huh?" Suddenly the chakra he used to help him stand on the tree vanished and he fell back.

He hit the ground almost immediately. He landed with both legs ascended in the air and his eyes closed. Luckily when he stopped his fall he was just three feet from the ground.

"Kakashi!" He yelled angrily at his teammate.

Rin frowned. She wondered, will these two ever get along. "Probably not." She says the last part out loud.

Kakashi glanced at her but looked away.

"Hey guys! Come down here! I would like you to meet someone!" Their Sensei yelled up at them.

"Beat ya over there!" Rin challenged both Obito, who was just then picking himself up off the ground, and Kakashi who gave her an annoyed look.

She jumped from the tree and jumped a few branches before falling to her feet on the ground before them. Kakashi right behind her then Obito who made it over to his sensei and the newcomers last.

Minato stared at Obito curiously. "Obito, why do you got dirt all over you."

Rin bit her bottom lip to shelter a laugh. Kakashi managed a 'humph' and Obito just looked at Kakashi with hatred.

Minato noticed the tension between the two and shook his head. He then turned his attention back to Naruto who eyes the group curiously.

"Naruto. These are my students. The one with the goggles is Obito Unchiha. The one with the mask over half his face is Kakashi Hataka and of course Rin Nohara." He introduced them easily. "This is Naruto. He'll be training with us."

They looked at him uncertainly, not forgetting that he was spying on them not even two hours ago but decided not to mention it.

"Hi Naruto! You're in for a hard time if you think you'll get anywhere on this team." Rin stated with a fold of her arms and a wink.

"Only because of stupid Kakashi." Obito mumbled.

Kakashi ignored him.

Haha. They remind me of Sauske and Sakura.

"Then you don't know who I am! I plan on becoming Hokage someday, ya know! Believe it!" Naruto replied pointing a thumb at his cheat and grinning from ear to ear.

Minato's eyes widened just a notch at the exclamation. The use of 'ya know' reminded him of Kushina and the fact he wanted to be hokage reminded him of her and himself. Not to mention his looks that resembled so much of his own. Except for his eyes. Though they may be as blue as his but they also held something more. A look that was exactly like Kushina's when she got determined or even angry. Like how his determination to be hokage was all he saw at that moment.

"Yeah, right blondie! Hokage is a huge responsibility. Not to mention you got to be the best!" Rin shot back.

Narutos jaw set. "Yeah? Well I am the best! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Son of the-" he froze once he realized what he said.

Minato was fully wide-eyed and staring at him. He blinked a couple of times. Uzumaki? Impossible. "The Uzumaki clan was demolished years ago. The only remained to that name is one. Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto gulped. He had to think of something quick. Straightening up and scratching his head, he corrected, "Er, I meant Naruto Uzusama."

There was a silence. Everyone was staring at him strangely.

"I see. Then how did you know that name. Uzumaki?" Minato questioned calmly.

"Oh that? Well I wanted Ramen so I went to ichiraku and ran into this really nice lady. She told me her name was Kushina Uzumaki. I guess our last names are so similar that I got them mixed up! Silly, huh?" He was still scratching his head.

His father stared at him with an unreadable expression. There was something in the way he looked at him that Naruto could not place.

Ramen, huh? Kushina loves ramen. The similarities are to much alike. I will find out who you really are, He thought to himself.

He closed his eyes. "Yes I can see how you got mixed up. Naruto. Care to train with your new teammates. I have to run an errand." He asked with a smile.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess."

"Sensei! No way! We want to try and get the bells again!" Obito said with a pout, not liking that they failed again.

"Yeah, can't you give us another chance."

Minato laughed. "This was your third chance. Don't worry, there will be other try's. For now, I suggest you try and get the bells another way."

Kakashi averted his eyes away. Another way? What other way?

"Okay. We'll try harder! Next time those bells are ours!" Rin promised.

"Yes. Well we'll see. Naruto. I put them in your hands till I return and guys, go easy on him." Minato joked before vanishing.

Naruto watched his father go. That was to close, he sighed, relieved.

The third hokage was looking out of the window and to the village. His thoughts seemed to only be filled with one thing: Naruto. He did not have a hard time believing he was from a different time. He could not place the feeling he felt when he saw him. Not only did he remind him of Minato but, he could see he was of no threat to the village. Then he said he was in deed Minato and Kushina's son. That most certainly was not hard to believe.

Though, as long as Naruto was there he would be in danger if anyone found out where he really came from. Simply because he held knowledge of the future. He would not be the only one trying to rewrite history in some way. If word got out then he would be a target.

"Hokage."

Sarutobi turned to find Mianto standing in the door way. "Ah, Minato. What brings you here?"

Minato took a step forward. "Naruto. I want to know who he really is, if not a spy and why put him in my squad." He demanded to know.

Sarutobi looked at him sadly. He knew Naruto would probably want to tell his father and mother who he was when he felt the necessary time to. That or he would either decide not to say anything at all but given the circumstances Sarutobi knew what to say. If anyone could protect Naruto it would be Mianto. Even more so when he knows who he is protecting, his son.

"Minato. Naruto awoke soon after you left. I took the liberty to confront him. What I found out was, well, surprising. It appears that he isn't from this time."

Minato listened to every word but when he said that the boy was not of this time is threw him off momentarily. "He's not from this time?"

"I'm afraid not. A man sent him here. He didn't tell me everything but Minato, listen very carefully."

The blonde shinobi was still taken back by the truth that he did not meet the thirds gaze.

"If this information were to get out, I am afraid Naruto will be in danger."

This caught Minatos full attention. "Danger?"

"Yes. Naruto would be wanted for information. Do you understand." Sarutobi eyes him carefully.

"Yes. It is hard to believe that he is from the future."

Sarutobi walked over to him. "You need to protect him if that happens. No one else can."

"Why me?"

"Minato. Naruto. Rhymes doesn't it." He asked.

Minato tensed but did not say anything.

"Who else better to keep him safe than his own father." He stated bluntly.

All the feeling in his limbs vanished and went numb. His eyes widened and mouth opened. Son? Narutos his son? It made sense. The hair, which was as blond as his, the only different was his pointed up and Minatos pointed down, same colored eyes. The dream of becoming hokage someday. It was obvious that meant Kushina was his mother. He had her eyes and determination. Even her love for ramen.

Minago raised his hand over his face to hide his now watery eyes but that did not stop them from falling from his cheeks in joy. "A son. I have a son."

Sarutobi smiled and took a inhale from his pipe. "It appears so. I take it you will watch over him until we can find a way to send him back?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Minato lowered his arm from his closed eyes, that opened slowly, and with complete confidence and determination, he answered, "I will protect him with my life, Hokage."

He always knew, from the moment he laid eyes on him, that there was a connection. It was a feeling he ignored but when he saw how similar he was to himself and the love of his life, somehow, it all clicked. Naruto was his son. As crazy as it sounds but he somehow just knew.


	9. What It Means To Be Shinobi

Chapter Nine- What It Means To Be Shinobi

 

"Urgh! What's taking Sensei so long!" Obito exclaimed impatiently as he fell back on the ground.

Rin was setting on the ground with her arm on her leg while Kakashi stayed perched on one of the trees away from everyone.

Naruto stood with his arms crossed. He glanced ever so often at the three students but most of his attention was on Obito. This kid, who would soon come to wreck havoc in his time, was so innocent and carefree. Without a care in the world. His heart had not yet been tainted with lies and hatred. His eyes were not blinded by evil but, could he really call the Obito from his time evil?

Looking back, when he fought Kakashi's old teammate, he did not see evil. He saw a man hidden behind an invisible mask that held so much sorrow and confusion that he thought what he was doing was the answer. He could see it in his eyes just how deep that pain went and the confusion he felt when Naruto talked to him. To Obito, such things as dreams and love were words without emotion. They did not exist. Just empty words without meaning but, Naruto would not give up on him. That is why that at the end he told Obito that he saw inside his heart. Even if Obito claimed that there is nothing more but a hole of darkness in place where his heart used to be, it was still there. If it was not then the images he saw inside Obito's would have not playing inside Naruto's own mind.

The first thing he saw was the dream that matched his own. To be hokage and and surpass all the others. To protect his village, his loved ones.

The second was...

Naruto looked at Rin.

The second was the love he had for Rin. The girl that held his heart but never got to say it and even though years passed and his heart started to turn black she was still the one to show he still cared, if just a little. He could see that as clear as day. So long as someone has a heart there will always be a chance to re-find the person you used to be because that part of you never dies. Only covered up.

He had to stop it somehow. Kakashi looked out over the trees trying to come up a new strategy on how to beat Minato Sensei. He was so close he almost had him.

He looked down at his fellow teammates. They were just getting in the way. He could easily get those bells by himself. He did not need help. Not from anyone.

Naruto was eyeing Kakashi. He felt a mixture of emotions. This Kakashi was very different from the one he knows so well. Just by watching the match he could see Kakashi was not planning on using teamwork. It reminded him of Sasuke. They both thought that by using skill alone that they could accomplish the task without any help. Then again, Naruto use to think the same and because of that they could not get a single bell. Only this time it was Kakashi. Obito and Rin easily used teamwork but without the third it was not enough. He was not sure it would have been even then.

Minato was powerful. His skill as a shinobi was remarkable and Naruto was more than honored to fight alongside with him during the fight with Obito. Reincarnation or not. It was still his father.

Naruto sighed.

Its hard to believe he was there with the two people he never got to know and the younger version of his sensei. Hard to believe but, true all the same.

"Hey. Naruto! Do you have any awesome jutsu's?" Rin suddenly asked.

Obito, interested in the answer, set up on his elbows and looked at the newest member of the team. "Yeah! Do you? Maybe you can show us and we might have a chance at beating Minato Sensei."

Not a chance, runt. Naruto thought.

"Well." He scratched at the the bottom of his chin. "You can say that."

"Would you show us?!" Rin asked happily.

Even Kakashi was listening.

"I don't know. I mean, its a little advanced for your level." He answered honest.

Obito pushed out his bottom lip. "Hey, were just as good as you. If not better and what do you mean our level!"

Sweat dropped. "Ahh.." Maybe because you don't have a nine tailed beast inside you and have its power and not just anyone can be in sage mode.

There was silence. All eyes were on him.

Darn it all, what am I suppose to say.

He did not get to think of an answer when somewhere far off sounded an explosion and the ground shook causing him to lose his balance and fall. The trees around them cracked as they leaned sideways by the force of whatever cause such an explosion. Smoke was quickly raising into the sky a little ways ahead of them.

Rin and Obito stared with their eyes opened wide in the direction and Kakashi's face grew serious as he held on to the branch to keep from falling out of the tree.

"What. Was. That." Rin asked slowly.

Obito shook his head. "I don't know but that was really weird."

Naruto stood and ran up one of the trees and to the top. He gazed out, the wind blowing the lone strands of his head band and hair. What he was seeing was not good.

Out to the distance was smoke, no dirt, and if he looked close enough there was a huge crater in the center. The whole area looked as if a bomb went off. Yet, he could not see a single body that might have caused it. He would have to get a closer look.

"Obito, Rin. Kakashi. Stay here. I'll be back." He instructed.

Kakashi looked at him uncertainly. Surely he's not stupid enough to check it out? An explosion that big had to have alot of power.

"But Naruto. I don't think its a good idea." Rin tried to convince him to stay. "Besides, you don't know what it could be. Could be dangerous."

He smiled widely at her. "Danger is nothing new to me. Don't worry, i'll be back. Stay here and wait for Sensei." With that he headed off into the direction of the action.

"Darn it. Its no good. We can't just let him go alone. He could get hurt." Obito clenched his fist.

"Its his choice. We stay here. End of discussion." Kakashi stated simply.

Gritting his teeth, Obito turned to him. "Kakashi, I know when it comes to relying on others that its not your place but, isn't helping your fellow shinobi what it mean to be a ninja? To protect what is precious to you. Even if it meant sacrificing your own life to save them?"

Rin stood shocked at Obito's outburst. "O-Obito."

"That and looking out for your teammates. The reason we can not get the bells? Is because we are not using teamwork. I think that's what Sensei is trying to show us. Without teamwork you will fail. Go out alone and all you succeed in is getting yourself killed!" He continued getting angrier with each word.

Kakashi looked away. Teamwork? How could that possibly be it. Then he looked back at Obito and saw something in his eyes he had not seen before. There was anger but there was also determination. A look of pure righteousness in his words that stood out clearly.

Maybe he looked about getting the bells all wrong. Either way, Obito was right about one thing. Being a ninja meant more than getting a head band and wearing the village symbol. It is worn to show what it stands for. A shinobi who wears the hidden leaf village head band is a shinobi born to protect it.

He sighed. "You're right, Obito."

Obito blinked. "Huh?" He was obviously caught off guard, after all, Kakashi never agreed with him on anything.

"I said you're right. We should go after him." He stood then jumped down.

"What about Sensei?" Rin asked knowing someone had to stay to tell Minato.

"Rin. Stay here. It will be safer. Me and Obito will go." Kakashi ordered. "Obito, lets go."

He smirked and nodded. "You got it."

As Naruto got closer, the dirt started to clear out. He stopped just above the huge hole in the ground. He frowned. Whatever caused the break in the ground had to have used quite a bit of power but as he looked around there was nothing there. "What? I don't get it. It just happened. What-"

His sentence was cut off when a sudden blow to his back sent him crashing forward and straight into the ground. His head bounced off the dirt. The impact was hard enough to knock his breath out leaving him sprawled out on the ground.

"What...the...heck." He managed to get out between harsh breaths.

There was movement, a rush of blurred speed before someone was standing above him at the edge of the crater. It was a man. One he did not recognize but just by looking at him he knew he was no ordinary man.

"Who are you."

The mans eyes narrowed. "I did not know there were shinobi in the area. By the head band you must be a leaf ninja. Though I have never seen you before."

Naruto slowly set up. Wait a minute, he's got the same symbol on his band. "You're a ninja of the hidden leaf village."

"Do not put me in the same category as that village." He said with a certain venom in the statement.

"But, you're wearing-"

"I used to be a shinobi for the leaf. That was awhile ago. The leaf and I have nothing in common. As for you, I despise all who wear the name of hidden leaf." The look in his eyes were feral.

So. A guy with a grudge against the village. "So. What are you gonna do about it?"

The man once again narrowed his eyes. "Eliminate."


End file.
